Attack on Golden Tigers
The Attack on Golden Tigers was Davos' successfully attempt to massacre the Golden Tigers, as well as Ho. Background Acquiring everything that he required for the ceremony, Davos tasked Mary Walker to capture Danny Rand and bring him to Eden Towers. Davos then had the Crane Sisters to mix the melted down Mark of Shou-Lao with Rand's blood in Tibetan Singing Bowl and print the serpent tattoo onto his skin with Ceremonial Needles. Davos then performed the ceremony, violently ripping Chi from Rand's body, and took away the Iron Fist.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist uses his Iron Fist]] While Walker was tasked to remove Rand, Davos overheard several Golden Tigers threatening a factory owner. Davos went to the factory owner's aid, furiously attacking the Tigers and killing them and saving the factory owner. The factory owner told Davos about the Tigers and questioned where he could find more of them. Davos learned about the nightclub where Ho and his subordinates could be found.Iron Fist: 2.05: Heart of the Dragon Attack fights the Golden Tigers]] Arriving at the nightclub, Davos made his way to the Golden Tigers while being blocked by the guard. Davos simply broke his wrist before continuing to make his way towards his target, subduing another guard. Taking out more Tigers, Davos walked over to Ho, who was enjoying the company of women who ran away from Davos. Ho mistakenly thought Davos' public fight was his audition to become part of the Tigers. However, Davos explained that he had come there to tell him that the Triad War was now over as he would personally end it. The Tigers then drew their blades and attempted to cut him down, Davos slaughtered all of them, causing Ho to step up to Davos personally. Ho then had prepared to fight Davos, however just as Ho drew his blade, Davos used his Iron Fist to strike Ho directly in the chest. The force of the blow from the Iron Fist had caused Ho to be launched across the club as his body smashed into the wall as the impact fatally crushed his ribcage. Aftermath convinces Davos to spare his life]] With Ho and the Golden Tigers now lying dead, Davos had then stepped over to Chen Wu who promised that if he wanted to destroy the Triads, Wu could help him by showing Davos where they could all be found. Davos explained he wanted to destroy all criminals in New York City, telling Wu to meet him with a list of targets. examines the attack]] In the wake of the attack, New York City Police Department arrived at the club, finding the Tigers' bodies. While NYPD was investigating the incident, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing joined them, as they were searching for Davos. Sammy showed Knight and Wing Ho's body, as one of the bartenders told them that the Tigers were killed by the man with the red glowing fist. Wing guessed that it was not Danny Rand before she was called up by BB who informed her that Ryhno's Gang kidnapped Rand. References Category:Events